26 Reasons He Stayed With Her
by CountryObsessedTeen
Summary: A collection of 26 one-shots that revolve around Fred. Rated T cause I have no idea what will happen in later one-shots. If you want me to make any one of these one-shots into a two-shot or story, say so in your review!
1. Admiration

**A Fred/OC story. There will be a one-shot for all 26 letters of the alphabet. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I will only do this once! I do not own JK Rowling, but Star Winters/Black (I will refer to her both ways) is mine!**

_

* * *

To love is to admire with the heart; to admire is to love with the mind ~ Théophile Gautier

* * *

_

He watched carefully as the platinum blonde girl walked through the library. Jeers and insults followed after, mostly thrown by her Housemates. She ignored them, her head held high. She finally reached her destination, a secluded table at the back. The girl bent down to pull out her books.

As she did, he noticed that one of the boys had pulled out his wand while Madame Prince wasn't looking. The kid mumbled a spell and it shot towards the girl. The onlooker was about to help when the girl whipped out her own wand and the spell rebounded against its owner.

The boy clutched his mouth, his teeth growing at an incredible speed. He raced out of the library, howling in pain. His two goons followed him. The seventh year watching laughed quietly and walked over to the girl.

"That was some fancy wand work," he complimented. The girl looked up, her wand still clutched in her hand. The fifth year girl relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Thank you, Fred. I've been practicing that spell. Though I imagine that Malfoy will look better now," she laughed, as she jerked her head towards her attacker. Fred had to laugh with her.

He had to admire this girl. She had been ridiculed and teased this whole year, and yet, she still would sit there and joke around with him. Star Winters was the most incredible girl he had ever met. She seemed to realize that he wasn't all there.

"Earth to Fred, come in Fred," she said. Fred snapped out of his trance. "What? OH, sorry. I was just thinking about something else," he admitted.

Star pretended to be shocked. "Fred Weasley? Thinking! What is this world coming to?"Fred laughed and pulled her closer.

"I like you better when you don't talk." Before she could say another snappy retort, he pressed his lips against hers.


	2. Belief

**Summary: **Somebody has been spreading a nasty rumor...

_

* * *

_

_For those who believe, no proof is necessary. For those who don't believe, no proof is possible. ~ Stuart Chase_

* * *

"How could you think that!" she yelled. Her blue eyes were full of anger. "I would _never_ do that!" She stormed away, her hair swirling behind her. George just stood there dumfounded, anger still plain in his eyes.

The girl slammed the door to her room. She flung herself on the bed, tears pouring down her face. _How could he believe that? I would never cheat on Fred!_ She heard a soft knock on the door. She sat up to see Fred opening the door slowly. "Star?" he asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No! Your idiot of a twin just yelled at me for something I didn't do!" she snapped, her temper flaring. He sat down on the edge of her bed. He knew that she had to just let her steam blow off.

Tears were running down her face. "How could they believe that?! How anyone one believe that trash?! Don't you look at me like that! I know that you believed it too!" she cried. Star threw herself on the bed, her face buried in the pillow. Sobs racked her body. She knew that she was being irrational, but she didn't really care at the moment.

_He can't believe that…that lie! Can he? He wouldn't, I know he wouldn't! But…he always believes George, why should this time be any different?_, she thought viciously. Star knew that she wasn't being fair. This was the boy she had liked since she was in first year. How could he lie to her?

Fred sat there, unsure of what to do. He had seen Star angry before, but never as worked up as she was now. He slid closer to her. "Star," he started. She sat up and glared at him. He tried again, "Star, I don't believe what they say. You hate Zabini."

Her hard eyes softened for a second, but then hardened again. "I thought you would believe your precious twin," she sneered. Fred touched her arm softly. "Star, I would never believe something that wasn't true. Well, I would, but only against someone that I would want the rumor to be true," he said.

She laughed softly. She looked him in the eye, her blue eyes shimmering with tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He smiled and pulled her closer. "I will always believe you," he murmured before their lips met, making talking impossible.


	3. Comfort

**I would just like to say, I used a TON of quotes from OOTP, pages 475-479. I give all the credit for those to J.K. Rowling, as I wish I had her talent! Anyways, my friend pointe dout this doesn't really have a lot to do with comfort, but I don't care, I wrote 5 pages of this, so I'm gonna call it Comfort! I only hope I can write that much for my research paper. Enough of me droning on, enjoy!**

_

* * *

Comfort is the only thing our civilization can give us ~ Oscar Wilde

* * *

_

He walked into the office, shell-shocked. _But what…what could've…_His mind raced through thoughts so fast he couldn't concentrate. "Harry --- what's going on? Professor McGonagall says you saw Dad hurt ---"

Ginny's words brought back the shock from the first time McGonagall had said it. "Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore explained. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital then the Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

"How're we going?" Fred asked shakily. He still couldn't believe that this had happened. "Floo powder?" Before the Headmaster could answer, the door burst open and Star fell into the room. Her white-blonde hair was pinned up in a sloppy ponytail, a green robe thrown around her shoulders. He couldn't help but be grateful that she had turned up.

He could see the others shifting around, nervous as to what was going on. No one apart from Harry or Ron looked like they knew what had happened. _Which is the way it always is, _he thought. _But then again, Star is normally in on it too. What happened to Dad?!_

Dumbledore nodded to her before continuing. "No, Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey," he told them, motioning to the old kettle sitting on his desk. As Dumbledore was talking, Star slipped her hand into Fred's. He relaxed a little, just plain happy that she could be there. Then his mind slipped right back to his dad. _Please be alright._

"We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back…I wish to be sure the coast is clear before sending you ---"

Dumbledore was cut off by a flash of fire in the middle of the office and when it cleared, a golden feather floated to the ground. "It's Fawkes's warning," Dumbledore mumbled. "She must know you're out of your beds…Minerva, go and head her off --- tell her any story ---"

Professor McGonagall swept away, her robes trailing after her.

"He said he'd be delighted," a voice droned from behind Dumbledore. "My great-great-grandson always has had odd taste in house guests…"

Normally, he would snap back, Sirius was an awesome guy, but he was still out of it. _Stupid Order! They ruin everything! Dad is hurt and it's all because of them!_

"Come here, then, and quickly before anyone else joins us," Dumbledore ordered. Fred walked forward, as if in a trance. His mind was still on his father, somewhere in the hospital. Star squeezed his hand, snapping him out of it. He looked up and slowly placed his finger on the kettle.

"One…two… three," Dumbledore counted. There was a jerk and then they were all spinning around, the kettle dragging them. Suddenly, their feet hit the ground hard. He managed to stay upright, but just barely. His mind was still on his dad. _Please be okay. _

Sirius hurried over, offering Ginny help up from where she fell. "What's going on? Phineas Nigellus said that Arthur's been badly injured ---"

"Ask Harry," Fred said. Star squeezed his hand again. "Calm down," she whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. He shook his head, his mind still in chaos. _How can I calm down! My dad was just hurt doing who knows what for the stupid Order and you're asking me to calm down?!_ He felt like screaming that at her, but he somehow managed to hold his tongue.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," seconded George.

"It was --- I had a --- a kind of --- vision…" Harry stuttered. He seemed to steel himself before continuing the story. As he explained, Fred could feel his chest constrict. A snake? Attack his father? He leaned against Star, drawing comfort from her strong stance. _A…snake? Oh, god, how can this get any worse? _

"Is Mum here," Fred asked, after a brief lull. He was so glad that Harry had seen the attack, but..._why did he see it?!_

"She probably doesn't even know what happened yet," Sirius told them. "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfered expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."

Fred almost had to take a deep breath. It was bad enough that he had to wait at a stupid house while his dad was dying! But now he had to wait for his mother too! He didn't care if he did sound like a five-year-old, he just wanted his mum.

"We've got to go to St. Mungo's," Ginny said frantically. She glanced around at everyone --- who, of course, were all in their pajamas. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything ---?"

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's!" Sirius said, stopping the bustling of the Weasleys. Fred glared at Sirius. _Who is he to tell us that we can't see our dad?_

"'Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want, he's our dad!" Fred shot back. He could feel Star's restraining hand on his arm. _What does she know? Her dad is all locked up and safe here!_

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?"

Fred could feel is anger peaking. _We don't bloody care! Just get that through your thick head!_ He felt like screaming that at Sirius.

"What does it matter?" his twin snapped. Fred nodded angrily. Again, he felt Star's hand tighten on his arm. "Calm down," she hissed so only he could hear it. "You want to start a fight?" _Yes, I do!,_ he felt like shouting.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" Sirius said with an air of forced patience. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?"

_No, and I don't really care!_ Fred thought bitterly. He glanced sideways and saw that George was looking the same way he felt. Ron was sitting there, quiet for once in his life. Ginny offered, "Somebody else could've told us… We could have heard it somewhere other than Harry…"

"Like who?" Sirius asked impatiently. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's ---"

"We don't care about the dumb Order!" Fred yelled, finally not able to keep his anger bottled up. Star's grip on his arm tightened, not knowing what he would do.

"It's our dad dying we're talking about!" George shouted.

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he want thank you for messing things up for the Order!" bellowed Sirius. "This is how it is --- this is why you're not in the Order --- you don't understand --- there are things worth dying for!"

"Easy for you to say, stuck here!" cried Fred. "I don't see you risking your neck!"

There was a lull in the noise, caught by his words. The little color in Sirius's face drained away. He looked like he was going to punch Fred in the face. _Good! I hope he does!_ Fred thought angrily. When he felt a movement beside him, he glanced over. Star had repositioned herself in between her father and Fred. Her blue eyes were hard with the determination to break up a fight if one were to start. Fred had no doubt that she probably could.

"I know it's hard," spoke Sirius with a forced calm, "but we have got to act as if we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, alright?" Fred and George still glared at Sirius defiantly. Fred watched out of the corner of his eye that Ginny went to sit down, Harry and Ron following her example.

After a minute of silence, Fred, George, and Star took seats on either side of Ginny. Star still held Fred's arm. Though she was trying to keep him from dueling with her father, he drew comfort from it. The only reason he was snapping was because he was out of his mind with worry. He took his hand and twined her fingers with his.

"That's right," encouraged Sirius, "come on, let's all...let's all have a drink while we're waiting. _Accio Butterbeer!_"

As he spoke, bottles flew out of the pantry. They skidded along the table and skidded to a halt in front of everyone. Fred took his, only to have something to occupy himself. He leaned heavily against Star, drawing strength from her comfort. _Normally it's me doing the comforting_, he thought. If she noticed anything about the reversal of roles, she didn't let on.

His mind was whirling, thoughts floating everywhere. There was only one thing he could concentrate on, and that was his father. _Please, please, be okay. Please..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light, illuminating the pale faces of the assembled. A single piece of parchment, accompanied by a golden tail feather, floated onto the table.

"Fawkes!" Sirius cried. He snatched up the parchment and glanced at it. "That's not Dumbledore's writing --- it must be a message from your mother --- here ---"

Fred watched as George ripped open the envelope Sirius handed him. He read aloud, "_Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum_."

George shakily looked around at the silent table. "Still alive..." he started, his voice shaking. "But that makes it sound like..." He trailed off.

_Like Dad is not all there_, Fred thought sullenly. He yanked the parchment out of his twin's hands to read it for himself, as if he hoped that rods had somehow changed themselves. When he was finished, he looked up at Harry. The boy's hands were shaking, even though he clutched his butterbeer bottle.

Fred could feel Star wrap her arms around his and lean her head against his shoulder. He set the letter down behind him and rested his head against hers, pulling her closer. He closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears back. He couldn't cry, not in front of everyone.

At one point, Sirius unenthusiastically suggested we all go to bed, but dropped it the moment he met all of our glares. Looking back, Fred could not think of a longer night. It seemed like it just dragged on and on, with no end in sight.

At some point, he must have dozed off, because the next thing he remembered was his mother bursting into the kitchen. Star's arms must have dropped because he half-rose out of his chair. She threw them a washed-out smile and said weakly. "He's going to be alright. He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now, he's going to take the morning off work."

Fred sunk back into his chair while George and Ginny hugged their mother tightly. He could feel Star's arms warp around him. He looked up and saw relief in her shinning blue eyes. When she smiled, he realized that he probably couldn't have made it through the night without her. Before she could protest, he pressed his lips against hers, silently thanking her for the comfort.

* * *

**Please Review! So far the only one I have is from my bestie who isn't even on this site! I know you guys have it in you!**


	4. Dreams

**I would just like to make a shout out to my bestie, Vataelia Kveykva! She has been so supporting in this story, she has probably proofread all of these chapters! Love ya, Moony!**

* * *

_Dreams are like stars...you may never touch them, but if you follow them they will lead you to your destiny ~ Anonymous_

* * *

"So, I told you what I want to be, you have to tell me," he said. The girl beside him glanced over at him, her blonde hair falling in her face. "Owning a joke shop isn't really a career goal," she pointed out, trying to change the subject. He laughed.

"You sound like Mum. Come on, Star, just tell me," he begged. She lay back against the cool grass. _I want to, but you're not gonna just believe that I just have one thing in mind_, she thought. Honestly, she was embarrassed about what she wanted. The people that found out normally made fun of her.

"Well…I want to be an Auror," she offered. _Please don't ask me anything else, please don't ask me anything else_, she pleaded silently. He rolled over to look at her. "An Auror?" he questioned. She nodded mutely, playing with a blade of grass.

"That's it? Come on, there has to be something else you want to do," he urged. "But if you say you want to work at the Ministry, I might just have to strangle you." She laughed. _I really hate telling people, but…he won't laugh…will he?_

She turned to face him, brushing the hair out of her face. "Well, there is something…" she started. He looked her expectantly. "Never mind," she said quickly. He sighed.

"Come on, Star. Please? For me?" he pleaded. She shook her head. "No, you'll only laugh at me," she insisted. He sat up and looked down at her.

"No, I won't. I promise. Please tell me," he begged. Star sat up and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fred, I said no!" He grinned, a mischievous light in his eyes. _Uh, oh. What is he thinking?_ Star thought.

"Then I guess I'll just have to force it out of you," he threatened playfully. Star sat bolt upright, a shocked expression on her face. _He wouldn't!_ "You wouldn't," she gasped. He grinned playfully. Star leaped up and started backing away. Fred smirked and chased after her.

She squealed and ran away. Fred tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. She tried to push him away, but she was laughing too hard to do anything. "Fred…stop...I'll…tell…you…" she choked out. He smiled and rolled over on his back.

"I thought that would be your answer," he laughed. Star sat up to catch her breath. She hesitated before taking a deep breath.

"I want to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," she blurted out. She waited for a second to see what Fred would say. When it was silent, she tensed up. _I knew this would happen. Any moment he'll start laughing._ When it still was quiet, she glanced over at him.

He just lay there, staring at her, his expression unreadable. "Well?" she prompted. He sat up and looked at her. "Really?" he asked. She nodded timidly. He smiled. "That would be so cool!" She stared at him in shock.

"You really think so?" she questioned. Fred nodded. "Yeah! I mean, it would be a little weird teaching your friend's kids, but hey, whatever floats your boat," he shrugged. Star smiled brightly. _He didn't think was stupid!_

She pulled Fred closer and pressed her lips against hers. He wrapped her arms around her waist for a minute before he broke apart. "What was that for?" he asked. She smiled broadly. "To thank you for not laughing at me," she stated simply.

He grinned and pulled her closer. "Then don't let me interrupt the thanks," he smiled. He pulled her back to him, their lips meeting again.

* * *

**Please R&R!!!**


End file.
